


I AM THE DARK I AM THE KNIGHT (I am gonna go jump out a window now)

by NatureValleyHoneySuckle (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Series: Duke Thomas gets confused, embarrassed, and loved bcuz he deserves it. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is tired, Light Swearing, at least, but it's cute, he's embarrassed, poor duke, the Waynes think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyHoneySuckle
Summary: As Duke readied himself for the next prompt, Cass appeared next to him in the doorway. She looked at Bruce, then Duke, then back to Bruce."Fun" she said finally. He hesitates before nodding. Yes, Duke seemed to be having fun. For some reason, they both stayed and watched.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Duke Thomas gets confused, embarrassed, and loved bcuz he deserves it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816714
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	I AM THE DARK I AM THE KNIGHT (I am gonna go jump out a window now)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the comics, but good boy is unappreciated. So take this story in honor of him.

"BLUE BEETLE" The slightly robotic shout sounded through the mostly empty halls of Wayne Manor. 

Bruce paused, confused by the sudden shout. His eyes scanned the halls as he listened carefully for more noise. He found one bedroom door (Duke's door?) opened slightly, and heard muted laughter flow through it.

For a brief moment, he thought about ignoring the sound. Duke was still new and he might be uncomfortable around Bruce, so he wanted to respect his privacy. However, all those thoughts flew out the window when he heard a loud "ouch!" come from the room. Carefully, he made his way towards the door. 

Bruce peaked through the crack, ready to voice his concern, only to stop again and stare as he watched Duke puff his chest and jump. 

"SUPERMAN" A female voice sounded from Duke's open laptop. Ah, so that's where the sound came from. He was playing charades. Bruce watched as Duke stared intently at the screen filled with three different faces, one of them holding up a picture while the others stared back at Duke.

As Duke readied himself for the next prompt, Cass appeared next to him in the doorway. She looked at Bruce, then Duke, then back to Bruce. 

"Fun" she said finally. He hesitates before nodding. Yes, Duke seemed to be having fun. For some reason, they both stayed and watched.

The one holding the pictures tossed away the one with Superman and presented a one of the Flash smiling. Duke, completely focused on the screen, jumped back, twisted his body and froze as he we're going to run. 

"THE FLASH" A boy yelled, laughing. Duke smiled and nodded furiously. He stopped his pose and waited, doing the 'hurry up' gesture to his friends.

"Okay okay" the one holding the cards laughed, before presenting a picture of Wonder Woman. Duke hopped from one foot the next as he thought of a pose for her. 

"Ooh charades!" Dick voiced from Bruce's left. When did he get here? Bruce briefly scolded himself for not being mindful of his surroundings, but then mentally gave himself a pass: he was busy trying to understand his newest boy. 

Duke seemed to finally decide on a pose, Brice thought as he watched Duke adjust his stance, grip something imaginary with both hands, before lifting one and moving it in a circle. 

"um um" the redhead spoke as he thought. Duke made a sound of urgency and brought his hand down as he released the imaginary rope, before puffing his chest and cocking his hip. 

"Wonder Woman!" She correctly guessed. Duke made a noise of cheer.

"I coulda guessed that easy" Jason said as he peered over Cass' head. Tim, caught in Jason's grasp (Bruce hopes they aren't trying to kill each other again, he already had to replace Alfred's favorite vase twice) nodded in agreement as he sipped his pitch black coffee.

"The lasso thing was a dead giveaway." Tim voiced. Steph, moving to stand in front of Dick, agreed. 

"I know right, I'd totally crush this game." She smirked. 

"I'd crush it better," Jason said, not one to lose a hypothetical competition. 

"Ssh" Dick whispered, staring at Duke as he did a few more poses, the girl having correctly identified Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. 

"Fuck I'm losing so bad" the brunette moaned. 

"Suck it scrub!" the girl taunted. 

"Two more!" The one with the pictures yelled. Duke hopped into place. The bats watched as Duke's friend unveiled a picture of..Red Hood? 

"Hey it's me!" Jason said, surprise on his face. Damian scoffed. 

"I would have been a much better choice to mimic. Thomas's friends are obviously uncultured." 

"Ssh dammit!" Steph whispered- yelled. 

"One quarter to the swear Jar Miss Brown." Alfred whispered calmly. Steph huffed.

Duke, still oblivious to the people in his doorway, ran to his side, grabbed a random red shirt from off the floor (Alfred huffed at the mess), shoved it over his face, and did finger guns towards the screen. 

"Red Hood!" The boy laughed. Duke smiled triumphantly. 

"Good man" Jason whispered. 

"Last one!" The teen yelled, before unveiling a blurry picture of Batman. Duke let out a small laugh, before reaching around the laptop to grab a dark-colored bedsheet, tied it around his neck, crouched, and brought one arm over his face as he glared at the camera. 

"BATMAN!" The kids shouted at once. The Wayne's heard a buzzer go off. 

"Winner!" The picture holder shouted. The two teens cheered. Duke, not ready to drop his pose, spoke in a gravelly voice. 

"I am the dark." 

"Oh my God" Dick whispered, holding back a laugh. 

"I am the knight." 

"How tasteless." Damian glared at Duke. 

"No this is amazing" Steph quietly exclaimed. 

"I am..." Duke paused for Dramatic effect. 

"The Batman." He rumbled before releasing his arm in a flourish, the bedsheet flowing behind him as he jumped out of view of the screen. Duke's friends laughed loudly, clapped and slapped their desks in cheer. Duke, finally dropping the act, laughed with them. 

Slowly though, the teens in the video chat stopped laughing, as they noticed the many people in the doorway.

"Holy shit." The boy whispered loudly. 

"Is that?" The girl asked. 

"Bruce Wayne?!" The last one asked. Duke stopped laughing and whirled around to see everyone in his doorway. He dissolved to sputters at an impressive speed. Jason gave a loud snort while the batkids sans Damian laughed 

"H-How long have you been standing there?!" Duke practically shouted. 

"Since Wonder Woman." Dick answered with a teasing smile. "Think I could play next time?' Duke blushed furiously. He turned towards the laptop. 

"Gtg gotta jump out a window now." Duke signed off before carefully closing his laptop. He turned to face his foster family...before turning around and flipping out of his bedroom window. The batkids laughed and even Damian snorted. 

"Ooh Narrows'll fit right in." Jason chuckled. Alfred let out a tired sigh.

"Dinner will be served soon. Master Dick, please retrieve Master Duke from the shrubbery." 

"On it!" Dick ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner. The other bats cleared out of the doorway, leaving just Cass and Bruce. She turned to her father.

"Fun." She said with finality. 

"Yes." Bruce agreed confidently. Duke did have fun. Hopefully soon he will be comfortable enough to have fun with the rest of them. 

For now though, Bruce was left to weigh the pros and cons of installing a child safety gate on Duke's window. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Did you have to jump out the window?" Dick asked Duke once he found him. 
> 
> "I bet you've done worse." Duke responded as he tugged leaves out of his hair. 
> 
> "I mean, I have," Dick said, one arm on Duke as he steered him towards the kitchen, "but this ain't about me. "
> 
> "Then yes. Yes I did." Duke said with obviously forced indifference.
> 
> "Good man." Dick laughed.


End file.
